


Lee Minhyuk's Gift Form

by itssunnyweatheroutside



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, KiHyuk birthday fics, christmas!kihyuk, platonic kihyuk rise, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itssunnyweatheroutside/pseuds/itssunnyweatheroutside
Summary: Kihyun hope Minhyuk would be functioning enough to give him normal, ordinary birthday present.But Minhyuk's gift was never meant to be any ordinary.It was meant to be small, but last long enough like what they hope their friendship to be, when they promised each other to debut together years ago.





	Lee Minhyuk's Gift Form

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I'm a month lateeee but I still want to make something for my favorite best buddies KiHyuk?  
> I love writing this, I hope you enjoy reading it too.  
> Let me know what you guys think if you (survived) reading this?
> 
> Thank you and hope you guys have a good day! xx

Kihyun knew his birthday would be a one, long day. He's a bit luckier than Minhyuk, with the fact that the whole team has the day off during his birthday, so they can just wind down and refresh themselves while celebrating his special day. The fans either already celebrate during yesterday's weekend noraebang event, or will do so on the next day, when they prerecord for Music Bank.

Kihyun was glad. His day was filled with love, affection, and of course: showered by gifts and praises. Kihyun loves praises.

 

The two maknae joint forces and buy him one of the latest camera he had set his eyes on for some time now. It was costly, for sure. But the youngest ones argue that their hyung deserves only the best, because he had given nothing else but the best of himself for the team. They cherished and look up to him, and wants him to not only work hard, but also play hard and enjoy himself. Hence the newest, flashy camera so Kihyun can indulge himself in his other quiet passion.

"Since we're gonna have more tours from now on, and see even more part of the world, Kihyunnie hyung should have the best camera to capture every memory you wanna keep! Please take many pictures of us too in the future okay? We love you!" Changkyun and Jooheon adds on their birthday card.

Hoseok, bought him a yellow cardigan from some luxury brand as usual. The cardigan was very simple and plain in appearance, but Kihyun love the sincere thought that Hoseok had in buying his gift.

"My dearest Kihyun-ah, thank you for always looking after me. I hope you like it, but even more so, I hope it warms you during this cold winter; like the way you warm my heart when you took care of this clumsy brother of yours."

Kihyun later tries it on, and it made him look like the fluffiest walking sunshine on earth when he puts it on. Kihyun held it dearly, it warms his body and his heart, also.

Shownu though, was actually the first to greet him on his birthday. Just as Kihyun wake up first thing in the morning, he found his feet stumbling over a huge parcel near the door. It's filled with all sorts of skincare and personal hygiene items, in the exact brands and scents that he love. On the very front of the yellow wrapped package, sits a plain azure blue envelope, written on it: _"-from 현우"._

"Happy birthday Kihyun-ah. Uhm... I don't know what to say, but thank you for being a good friend and member. Even though you're younger than I am, but thank you for helping me with the boys whenever I'm too hungry or sleepy to nag them myself. It's not always pleasant when you nag, but I appreciate you, so take care of yourself with this care package. Please continue to nag me in the future too. We love you, our beautiful visual and main vocalist. PS: I also subscribed your Netflix for another year, not that you can't do it yourself but, idk what else you would like ㅎㅎㅎ"

 

Kihyun smile to himself as he remember those words, and how the whole day went down. Ever since he crashed himself to the bed after they got home from a dinner out, he occupy himself reading greeting cards from Starship staffs and fans (at least some that has arrived already). Kihyun also try his best to scroll his way through thousands of birthday posts on fancafe and twitter. Kihyun loves it. Kihyun was thankful.

* * *

If you wonder where Hyungwon fits in this whole scheme, Kihyun don't even bother to wait for him anymore. "I'm gonna be the last person to send you gift and wish you well!" Hyungwon said it once, years ago, and he's always been that way during everyone's birthday, every passing year.

The most bizarre turn of event, instead, was when Minhyuk slam his door and runs to wrestle Kihyun on the bed.

"Loooookk it's Kihyun's time!!! Happy born day my sweetest evil partner in crime!"  
"You know we always talk a lot on our room, but.... in this kind of time, I really don't know what to say to you... I'm sorry.. But I'm sure you understand my heart, right? Love you the most, Kihyunnie." Minhyuk says softly, snuggling up to Kihyun.

Nothing bizarre yet, Kihyun knows Minhyuk will rush to his room right at 11.22 pm. Yet.

"Open it!" Minhyuk handed him a pink envelope and a pen. "I don't have your gifts ready yet, because I don't know exactly how you would like it..... so... I made you a survey to fill on? Like a wishlist! So I can hunt my present perfectly!"

 _Oh, that's cute. Minhyuk being out of the box as usual?_  Kihyun thought to himself. At first. Until he opens it and sees the weirdest 'questionnaire' he ever received to date.

 

 

 

**\- Lee Minhyuk's Gift Form -**

_please pick only one! no cheating!_

clingy VS. independent  
cute VS. cool  
playful VS. calm  
loud VS. quiet

kihyunie wants his first child to be : a son VS. a daughter  
  
  
_thank you for filling the form! please wait for your present patiently! ^^_

 

 

Kihyun is at lost for word of what he just read. "Minhyuk, literally what the hell does this questions mean??? What- what does it have to do with my present?"

"Ooohh, I've had our presents planned out and it will be wonderful! It's just that, I'm not sure of your type...... so.. I have to ask you!"

Minhyuk's explanation really didn't help, if anything, it scares him even more. "I get that, but, what is exactly my present? What is your plan?? This- does this involve anything weird?"

"Nooo. Well, I can't tell you? It's a surprise! But I promiseee you will love this and we also get to bond together more with this! I'm so excited!"

Kihyun is... very well not excited. His anticipation rise, trying to make out of Minhyuk's questions and what he just said. Was it a question of his type of woman? Maybe. But what for? And, why did it ask if he wants a son or daughter for his first child? What could Minhyuk be up to?

"I swear to God, Lee Minhyuk. Don't tell me you're buying one of those weird Japanese doll? Or, or, are you setting us up for a date? Don't you-" Kihyun makes all sort of guess in panics.

"Maybe? Maybe not?" Minhyuk laughs. "Just calm down, Ki. It will be sooo cute and sweet, and I won't buy anything weird, I promise! Just fill it up and trust your roomies, okay? Love you, I'll be sleeping!" Minhyuk runs out as fast as he could before Kihyun can hit him with his pillow.

Kihyun trust Minhyuk knows how conservative he is to not give him anything too peculiar. But there's nothing, nothing ordinary Kihyun can make of when he answer those comical questions Minhyuk asked. He hand it back to Minhyuk the next day, praying that he'd rather not have Minhyuk get him anything out of the ordinary.

* * *

Minhyuk really did not.

Touch down home from their Jingle Ball Tour, Kihyun haven't see any odd gifts on his way. Half of him was thankful, thinking maybe Minhyuk cancelled whatever odd idea he originally had in mind for his present. Other part of him though, thinks his roommate should at least get him any ordinary gift; like a normal person would do for their buddy.

_(Everyone else can see Kihyun is being sulky over it, but he will never admit it himself. Ever.)_

* * *

_The things is, Minhyuk's gift was never meant to be any ordinary._

It was meant to be small, but everlasting; just like what they hope for their friendship, when Kihyun said "let's debut together" on their first meeting years ago. He spent months doing his little research, shopping and asking around to prepare the best gift for Kihyun. It was only later on the Christmas morning, that Minhyuk can finally reveal his present.

 

Kihyun wakes up early to a small, barking sound. There it was, 3 puppies under their Christmas tree ~~(well, technically it's two puppies and one Lee Minhyuk)~~.

"Merry Christmas and happy belated birthday, Yoo Kihyun." Minhyuk says clamly, holding the sleepy baby dogs on his lap. Kihyun cover his mouth and try not to yell. He walks up to them and squats down to pat the puppies, muttering an "awwww" sound as he do so.

"This is our baby from now on. One is mine, one for you. Our very own fur babies, Kihyun-ah!"

Kihyun is left speechless, his mouth still forming a huge "O" shape at the sight in front of his two eyes.

"Well, let me introduce you to them. Psst, I handpicked them myself." Minhyuk picks up the brown and white furred buddy and puts it on Kihyun's lap.  
"This one, is yours. It's a Cavalier King something breed, uhm, long name. Buuuut, it's a girl! Because you said you want a daughter first? The adoption place said she's very affectionate, since you always wanted a clingy pup, so I ask for the most clingy one. She's cute, isn't she? Careful tho she's.... still really small."

"She is cute! What's her name..?" The puppy keeps falling from Kihyun's lap and Kihyun cuddles her carefully, lovingly.

"They named her Baram? But they said you can pick your own new name for her too..."

"Ah, really? I wanna call her Areum, she really has beautiful... eyes. Her eyes is so lovely." Kihyun hold his newfound baby, his eyes was filled with amusement. "Aaaah, precious baby."

"Yeah, indeed. She's precious. And this one is a Japanese Chin breed named Bada. I'll keep the original name I think? Since Dambi is a girl, I want a male pup this time. The worker there said Areum, your pup, is very playful but she's quite shy... but she made good friend with Bada.. So I adopt him! They kinda came in a set and I found that cute? They told me Bada is easy to train, I will teach him some tricks later.." The black furred pup stands back on his leg trying to bite the Christmas tree leaves. "Oh he's good! He's really smart already! Cuteee." Minhyuk screech in excitement.

"Ah... Minhyuk... these are so pure... Look at her, and look at Bada.. Come on, let me try holding him!"

 

Changkyun's screams woken up the whole dorm once he sees puppies running around, followed by Kihyun shushing him and telling him to calm down and not scare the pups.and Even sleepy Hyungwon feels mutters a soft, whipped smile as his eyes meet the puppies. Kihyun felt like he was on heaven to think that these pups are theirs to keep. He had always wanted to adopt a dog since they went to Buzzfeed months ago, and Minhyuk just gave him the best birthday gift during his entire lifetime.

"Minhyuk-ah! I don't know how to say thank you.. Those weird questions are for this? I'm sorry I shrugged you off about it!"

"It's okay, I expected that. I suppose since our Joo now has kittens, we can have some puppies too? Manager hyung said okay, and you've always wanted one anyway." Minhyuk rubs Areum's ears as she warms herself on Kihyun's lap.

"We always talked about how we want our future kids to get along and grow up together, so I thought why not start now? This is also so you stop stealing Jooheonie's pets...."

Jooheon clears his throat loudly on the back, fully supporting Minhyuk's argument.

"Best. Present. Ever. Thank you, Min. Thank you, so much."

"No biggies! I'm sorry I scared you off and also that this.... comes very late. I know you were mad at me about it! Well, everyone knows. I'm sorrryyy."

Kihyun laughs. "Nah.. it's okay. I can see why. You're not late, Min. Just on time. For my Christmas present, our present, actually."

Shownu hides on the side, just peeking hesitantly at everyone playing with the two cuties. Kihyun holds Areum up, and puts her on Shownu's lap. "Wanna try petting her, Shownu? It's okay, just try it like when you pet them on Buzzfeed and you'll be fine!"

 

They spend the next hour just playing and cuddling the Areum and Bada. Kihyun couldn't ask nor wish for anything better than this. It was truly one surreal (but very nice) Christmas morning; not just for Ki and Min, but for everyone.

"This puppy is all ours now boys, let's become a good dad for them huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> wrote it in a flash please bear with me and let me know your thoughts! (writers feeds off that so uwu) but thank you very much for reading! 
> 
> may the odds be in your favor today and the days to come! (weird flex but let me)  
> <3


End file.
